


Silenced Anger

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has not yet forgiven Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced Anger

“In the end… there’s nothing left to say.”

Jenny speaks icily, she cannot bring herself to forgive Mike. The man hurt Tricia so deeply, so easily and yet the woman had listened when he told her to run, to take the horses and leave. He leaves, eventually and she slams the door, sinking to the floor, silent tears ruining her breath. 

She cannot speak her name, not anymore. People worry, and she knows it, but she cannot bring herself to leave. The new doctor will move in soon and she will lose the last memories of Tricia under his own belongings. She has accepted it, but she still cannot quite believe she is alone. 

It feels, in the silence, as if Tricia is still here. Her eyes close even as she lets her head rest in her hands, wishing so much that she was still here, to tell her how to cope.


End file.
